Gekkō Kirameki
Gekkō Kirameki '(月光きらめき, ''Moonlight Shimmer) is the mysterious and enigmatic Shinigami of Naruki City. He has been noted to be a very dangerous individual being a former captain of the Gotei 13, knowing all of Soul Society's strengths and weaknesses and how to exploit them. Therefore, he has a considerable amount of skills and finesse that makes him a noticeable threat to Soul Society. However, the reason why Soul Society are very weary of him is the fear that he still holds animosity towards them because of all the Quincy that where killed in the Quincy Holy War. A war he never wanted a part of. Appearance Despite his relatively advanced age, Gekkō bears the appearance of a handsome young man in his late teens. Being incredibly handsome, Gekkō possess a body that simply signifies perfection, with a slender and athletic frame for the most part, illustrious and well kept coal black hair, and alabaster skin that is entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. While seeming lean, he is actually very well muscled and ripped. His eyes are a strange reddish brown, and his facial expression is that of a constant stoicism. In terms of attire, he usually wears all black attire which has a blueish tint to it, this clothing consist of dark blue shirt, pants, shoes, overcoat, and armored gauntlets which rest on his hands. to blend in with the World of the Living, or his Shinigami attire, which consists of a hooded tattered black shihakushō that flares out into ragged ends. Personality As stated above, Gekkō is an enigmatic and mysterious individual. Being a man of very few words and decisive actions, Gekkō believes in the philosophy that a man is defined by the actions he takes and not the words he boasts. One important thing one must know about Gekkō before any interaction with him, whether negative or positive, is his love for his friends. This is in special regards to that of his long time friend, Misora Kurosaki. He values his friends above his own life and anyone else's. Normally, Gekkō is a reserved, calm, and yet wise man. He is not an easy one to anger unless his friends are involved. His calm composure is due to the constant state of Fudōshin he is in. This, combined with his state of mind makes him almost impossible to anger in any way. However, despite his seemingly distant and cold composure, Gekkō can actually be a friendly person and a easy person to get along with. However, when around his friends such as Yorokobi Keshin and Misora Kurosaki, Gekkō's general attitude transforms almost totally. He becomes more animated and humorous. As stated by Misora, Gekkō and Yorokobi tend to rub off on each other, normally doing silly things even when things are important. A testament was when he fell asleep during Mukei Tsuki's lecture about his zanpakutō's abilities and his fighting style. However, the reason for the vices of his heart are due to only one thing. The Hollowfication experiments that were conducted on him and ultimately robbed him of his position as captain. After having gone through one of the most heinous experiments in Soul Society history, Gekkō almost never talks about his final moments within Soul Society and has resolved to never return unless it is a dire emergency. What haunts him even more is the monster he became after the experiments when he attacked his friends. Fear of transforming into the monster he once was resolves him to fight only for the protection of his friends and never for revenge. He constantly bears the weight of his past sins on his shoulders, much to his friend's chagrin. As such, his resolve to protect and constantly bathe his mind and spirit in peace is set, and his determination to never destroy or harm those close to him are engrafted into his heart. History One Millennium ago, Gekkō was born. However, his mother died while he was only seven years old, leaving him alone with no one to care for him. For months Gekkō traveled along the streets of the poor district of the Rukongai. He normally would find scraps of food in various restaurants where some sympathetic employees would allow him the leftovers. However, this would not last as Gekkō would not endanger another person's welfare over himself. When he felt like giving up and just letting death grasp him, Gekkō discovered a young, homeless girl and a homeless boy who both were of similar condition to himself. After befriending them, his resolve to live began to slowly return. Thus, he protected them from the various thugs and bullies they encountered along the way. Three months later, they unknowingly entered the Soul Society, or to be more specific, the Kuchiki Clan household. Gekkō, needing a haven from the harsh cold and food for Misora, all but broke into the home with the help of Yorokobi. They ran towards the kitchen which had an abundant quantity of food. He, Yorokobi, and Misora ravished to food until a young boy arrived in the kitchen and spotted them. The young boy yelled for them to leave and retrieved his zanpakutō from his side. Gekkō had no way to defend himself, so he took Misora's hand and ran through the house away from the apparently agitated young man. They ran until they were intercepted by an aged man, who of which was accompanied by a younger man who bore a striking resemblance to the boy he's just outran. The boy skidded to a stop among seeing them. The older man introduced himself as Ginrei Kuchiki, while the slightly younger man was revealed to be Sōjun Kuchiki. They welcomed Gekkō into their household despite Byakuya's comical chagrin. Upon closer inspection, Ginrei sensed an unnatural level of spiritual pressure coming from the young boy. The Kuchiki clan leader immediately arranged for the boy to be enrolled into the Shinō Academy to begin Shinigami training. Gekkō immediately came out on top of all of his classmates, making perfect scores and showing a considerable skill level. The boy's incredible level of skill peaked the interest of the current captain of the Fifth Division, Sōsuke Aizen. He,Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen sought to destroy the boundary between the souls of Shinigami and Hollows. They also sought a more powerful Shinigami soul to base the Hollow's soul on. Seeing Gekkō as a more than eligible subject they decided to conduct Hollowfication experiments on him. However, due to the boy's accelerated development, they decided to hold off on the experiments until he became a captain. Soon, Gekkō became the captain of the Eight Division, with Misora as his lieutenant. After his inauguration, Gekkō was kidnapped by the three Shinigami and they began to conduct their Hollowfication experiments upon him. The project was a success as they released him into the World of the Living. The disappearance of Gekkō would begin to seep into the entirety of the Gotei 13 and an all out investigation was conducted. Misora and Yorokobi where the first one who were questioned and also the first one asking the questions. THe investigation went nowhere and the Head Captain declared Gekkō AWOL and an exiled Shinigami. While the decision was being made, a fellow member of the Eighth Division burst in with astonishing news. Gekkō was in the Human World. However, he was not just idly occupying it, he was killing off any spiritual being that came within his vicinity. The news floored the Gotei 13 at what the man was saying, but, that was not the last piece of information. Gekkō was showing the attributes and traits of a Hollow. This marked the first incident of a Visored. The Head Captain ordered Byakuya Kuchiki, Misora Kurosaki, and Yorokobi Keshin to investigate this news. They arrived and saw that Gekkō was indeed a Hollowfied individual. While they tried to reason with him, he had none of it. His humanity was nearly gone and they only knew one thing to do. They fought until they surprisingly caught the attention of Kisuke Urahara. He declared that he had a method of curing Gekkō and stabilize him. Gekkō attacked again, and Byakuya used an array of binding Kidō spells stave Gekkō off until Kisuke was able to give him the vaccine which consisted of Quincy "Arrow of Lights" and Human souls. He injected them into Gekkō's Hollowfied soul and managed to not only cure Gekkō and stop the "soul suicide", but also gave his soul a bit more control over the Hollowfied soul. Gekkō and his friends were exceedingly excited that he was cured. However, there was a catch. Not only would Gekkō never be able to return to his "normal" self again, but during that time, he would not be able to return unto Soul Society. The news deeply hurt Gekkō. All the hard work he had put into becoming a captain, and it was all ripped away by the actions of selfish people. As it always was. While Byakuya returned to Soul Society, Misora and Yorokobi stayed with Gekkō. Byakuya had agreed to declare the mission a fail for Gekkō's sake. Little did any of them know, the Soul Society's Takuji clan had created an elite squadron of warriors equip with the powers of Hollows. Even with this new knowledge, Byakuya and Gekkō both knew it would be best for him to stay within the World of the Living after a trip to Hueco Mundo to master his powers. During this time, Gekkō trained further in the four Shinigami combat arts with Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Tessai Tsukabishi. He trained in Hakuda and Hohō exceedingly and incredibly with and under the tutelage of Yoruichi Shihōin. He trained extensively in the arts of Zanjutsu and Kidō with Tessai Tsukabishi and Kisuke Urahara. After ten years of mastering the four combat arts with masters, Gekkō would then venture into the world of Hueco Mundo for a solid twelve years in order to master his Hollow powers. After finishing his twenty two years of training, Gekkō decided to stay within the World of the Living, Misora and Yorokobi made a pact with him that they will stay with him in the Human World as well. They then moved to Naruki City and began protecting the city from preternatural threats. Synopsis Eternal Youth! The Battle of two Prodigies! Opposition against the Shiroyasha The Godspeed Knight against the Shadow of the Moon! Equipment Powers and Abilities Being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has an incredible amount of skill. His prowess in Shinigami combat has earned him a great reputation of both respect and fear among the residents of the Soul Society. '''Immense Reiryoku: '''He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. Although Gekkō is an captain-level combatant, he still has large amounts of untapped spiritual energy. While not one to exert his energy, he can easily tune and distribute it to fit his needs in battle. His power has been noted by Misora to parallel that of an Espada. While not gargantuan in volume, it still enables him to be able to fight other captains on equal footing. *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer''r): When Misora Kurosaki had been told by Kisuke Urahara about the "Soul Suicide" that resulted from the boundary between the Hollow and Shinigami souls being destroyed, she volunteered herself to restore the balance of souls within Gekkō. Once the process was complete and Gekkō was restored to his "normal" self, he gained the Getsuga Tenshō as a result of their souls "binding". At the instant of the slash, Maebure absorbs its Gekkō's spiritual energy and releases a highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Gekkō can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. In Gekkō's own right, it is a relative powerful technique capable of matching a Kurosaki bloodline member such as Misora Kurosaki's own respective attacks with relative ease. Its coloration is sky blue when fired normally. 'Master Swordsman: 'Being, by far his greatest skill, Gekkō almost always demonstrates a natural aptitude and affinity for the ways of the sword. He has trained in the art of Zannjutsu regularly for ten years with Kisuke Urahara. When in Soul Society, he constantly proved to be a match for Shinigami of Byakuya Kuchiki's calibur. He killed multiple Hollows with Zanjutsu alone.He is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as fighting on par with other captain level combatants. His skill enables him to be able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. Gekkō is exceedingly skilled at using his Zanpakutō in combat. In terms of his sword fighting style, Gekkō relies mostly on a mixed variation of both Shinigami Zanjutsu, and Japanese Kenjutsu, and thus could be considered a master swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. Gekkō's prowess has proven to be a match for master swordsmen of Byakuya Kuchiki's caliber. *'Scythe Proficiency: Gekkō can wield a scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. This is due to his zanpakuto being a scythe while in its released state. High Speed Master: 'His skill in the art of Hohō is rivaled only by fellow captain-level Shinigami such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōhin. His speed enables him to move at speeds only comprehensible by other masters of this art. He can strike his opponents multiple times before they are able to even detect in which way he is moving. His steps are silent and do not give off the consistent "Swish" or "Woosh" sound that other steps do. He can move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent, and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle, he can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. *'Hyper-Speed Combatant: 'A "side effect"of his constant use of Hohō, Gekkō's body movements appear as mere blurs, if anything else. With his arsenal of powerful techniques and styles, along with his vast arsenal of equally lethal punches and kicks his fighting technique is incredibly destructive. Using his speed and reflexes he can quickly take out his opponents. In addition to having the aforementioned powerful kicks and punches, Gekkō has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks, of which he can shift to and from at astonishing speeds. 'Hakuda Master: 'Gekkō is a master of Hakuda. His fighting styles consist of minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include kicking, punching, trapping, grappling, and combinations with techniques flowing smoothly between them. He has incredible high-speed Taijutsu attacks that he uses to overwhelm his opponents. He can strike his opponent in rapid succession. His skills enabled him to fight on par with Yoruichi Shihōin, a great fighter in her own right. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. 'Kidō Mastery: 'Understanding the flow of energy within one's being is a key component to understanding how to use Kidō properly. Knowing this, Gekkō has trained himself to understand the flow of his own energy. He now has considerable knowledge of high level Kidō spells, casting several in quick succession, with no incantation and almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has proven to be a match for the former Kidō Corps Commander Tessai Tsukabishi.Kidō master Kisuke Urahara even praises his skills in the mystical art. '''Physical Attributes: '''Gekkō's physical capabilities epitomized the perfect mixture of strength and versatility in many ways. Being extremely agile and quick, while steal maintaining a great amount of physical strength. He uses a variety of acrobatic moves and without resorting to any of his Shinigami arts. This fighting style was overall similar to the martial art of Baguazhang, which consists of an intricate set of foot and palm movements to dodge, walk circles around the enemy and strike unexpectedly as well as defend from all angles, an art which emphasized the pursuit of harmony in conflict situations, rather than destroying or defeating the opponent. He uses his physical prowess in both the Spiritual and Human world. His prowess proved great enough to defeat a lieutenant level Shinigami without the need of his zanpakutō. He also demonstrates his agility and is a nimble fighter, allowing him to maneuver gracefully and evade assaults from both the thugs and Hollows he fights regularly with ease, even at close-range. His physical ability has been honed to beyond perfection during his twenty two years of training. '''Intelligence: '''Gekkō was very intuitive and clever, even from a young age. During his time at the Shinō Academy, he quickly excelled in his classes. This has gained the interest of many individuals, including that of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. During difficult events, he was still capable of maintaining his composure, assessing the situation, and devising appropriate plans of action. After seeing a technique once, he could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind it, such as the strengths and weaknesses of Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Zanpakutō Bakusaiga.jpg|Gekkō's Zanpakutō Osiris.jpg|Gekkō's Shikai 'Maebure '(前触れ, ''Harbinger): Is the name of Gekkō's zanpakutō. Strangely, within its sealed state it does not appear "bland" or "normal". Rather, it takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. '''Shikai: Maebure's release command is "Bring About", upon said phrase, a strong silver light engulfs the zanpakutō while illuminating Gekkō. Once the blade is engulfed, it begins to take on a completely new form. This being that of a large scythe with a light blue hue to it. The blade is long and curved, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. Gekkō uses these handles to help him spin the weapon while he attacks. The pommel on the bottom of the snaith is an owing to the weapon's shape-shifting ability. When it is used to attack, it leaves behind a light blue streak in its wake, similar to the color of the weapon. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Maebure is mostly seen as a melee type zanpakutō. This is because it retains incredible durability and cutting power, easily being able to block against other captain level attacks and emerge unscathed, making it a highly potent melee weapon. This weapon is essentially impossible to break. However, this is partially due to Gekkō's will to protect; as it involuntarily adds more power to the zanpakutō. However, Maebure's true special ability is "Conversion" (変換,'' Henkan''). Specifically, conversion is the act or an instance of converting or the process of being converted. In Gekkō's case this law applies to the ability that his zanpakutō gives him. This being the ability to convert his own spiritual energy into another form of matter or energy. Maebure can convert the spiritual energy in the atmosphere into different forms of energy and matter. Not only this, but Maebure can influence the surrounding environment by emitting the energy into the area around Gekkō, giving him a large arsenal in battle. Similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu, Maebure can control and manipulate the spiritual energy within the vicinity of its own spiritual influence. In short, Maebure can harness surrounding energy in the environment, being able to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy and convert it to meet the needs at hand in battle. **'Energy Manipulation: '''Due to Mabure's ability to control energy, Gekkō can generate and manipulate different types of energy. He gains the ability to manipulate energy within the spitronic atmosphere within the spiritual realm. He can move, alter, or stop energy in themselves, objects, beings, or space. Gekkō can convert one type of energy into another, store it within his body, and release it upon command. Some users can create objects from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. He is able to harness surrounding energy in the environment. This gives Gekkō an enormous advantage over various opponents. However, he can only use this ability on the atmosphere. It is not an option when confronted with another spiritual beings attacks, especially if they be from the opponent's Zanpakutō. w88ao4.jpg|Gekkō after initiating Bankai urt.jpg|Gekkō's new from in Bankai 'Bankai:Shi No Sakibure''' (死の先触れ, Death Harbinger): While initiating Bankai, Gekkō's form erupts with an immense white torrent of flames that expand outwards, illuminating the entire environment and atmosphere for a one mile radius. The flames begin to swirl into a fire twister before they finally implode into a thick rain of reiatsu that drenches the surrounding area. Strangely, while this rain seems acidic, it is nothing of the sort. In fact, the spiritual liquid begins to actually restore and heal either sentiment or inanimate objects according to Gekkō's will. The reason for this is because Gekkōs's will influences his reiryoku's properties. Whether they be for creation or destruction. When one takes Gekkō's influential will into perspective, they will uncover the reason behind this phenomena is because of Gekkō's will to protect and his rejection of his birthright as a destroyer. Once this process is complete, Gekkō's appearance changes drastically. His eyes are now narrow and turn red and his hair grows longer and the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. A blue cloak lies over his black kimono zōri. His zanpakutō in this form is a standard nōdachi with a wooden hilt and no proper guard. Bankai Special Abilities: 'Since Maebure is a melee-combat zanpakutō, it dramatically enhances all of Gekkō's physical abilities. His already amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, durability, intelligence and natural strength are incredibly enhanced, to the point that his physical attributes become augmented to inhuman levels. His Bankai gives him uniquely inhuman abilities and endows him with physical prowess far beyond that of what it was before. *'Power Augmentation: 'While in Bankai, Gekkō's physical and spiritual abilities are increased by the prime factor of ten times his base spiritual energy level. While in Bankai, Gekkō has the ability to fight on par or above that of captain-level Shinigami while in their Bankai while still not using his full power. **'Enhanced Spiritual Power: 'While in Bankai, Gekkō's spiritual power takes a dramatic increase. His power now totally transcends what it was pre-Bankai. His is already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. In this form, Gekkō produces a stark white reiryoku with a black outline. He becomes a beacon of hope for his allies, and the harbinger of death for his enemies. **'Enhanced Shikai Abilities: 'As stated above, Gekkō's former Shikai abilities are greatly enhanced, making them natural Bankai techniques. For example, his Shikai's normal durability is enhanced to the point of being a nigh-indestructible weapon. **'Enhanced Strength and Durability: 'While in Bankai, his new physical prowess greatly increases his already great strength and durability. While not his primary attribute, his strength aids him in fighting on par with other powerful opponents. His new durability and resistance to injury allows him to be highly resistant to most forms of injury that is not inflicted or performed by a captain's Bankai. This was seen during his battle with Shindō Takuji. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility: '''If anything, Gekkō's incredible agility, tremendous balance, and full body supremacy and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of what they were prior to being Gekkō's Bankai activation. His almost divine grace and elegance enables him to evade most attacks with remarkable ease and nigh-supernatural finesse. While his god-like body is incredibly strong, it is also incredibly flexible and limber. He is capable of exceptional balance, being able to balance himself on nearly any surface. This is something Gekkō uses while having "fun" with his opponent, as he normally mocks them by balancing himself onto their blade with great ease. ** Enhanced Getsuga Tenhsō: Gekkō's Bankai retains the Getsuga Tenshō. In coloration, it is black with a dark lue outline, and possesses incredibly potent speed and power, capable of decimating the area around him. He can use this technique in several varieties, including that of augmenting his sword swings, or firing them from the tip of the blade as if they were bullets. Its power and the rate of which Gekkō can manipulate, harness, and control it is far superior than when in Shikai. When in this state, Misora compares Gekkō's Getsuga to that of a Cero Oscuras used by the Espada. **'''Bankai-Enhanced State of Mind: While in Bankai, Gekkō enters a state of understanding his self, and everything around him. He gains new abilities, as well as an increase of his current abilities. He is also able to achieve outstanding feats that others are rarely capable of. His intelligence increases, he gains enhanced awareness, increased speed, strength, reflexes, etc. While in Bankai, even his persona changes to that of a sarcastic and insulting warrior. He becomes more ruthless and sinister. However, he retains two attributes: his rejection of the Asakura, and his calm and wise personality. Resurrección: Not Yet Achieved. Hollowfication Darker Than Black Hei.png|Gekkō's Hollow Mask 180px-Gekkō's_full_Hollow_Form.jpg|Gekkō's complete Hollow Form Hollow Mask: 'Gekkō's Hollow mask is what is best described as a menacing joker. The mask is white with a purple "Lightning" strike and symbol going down the right side over the eye. The mask also has a red marking on the bottom that represents a type of disturbing "Smile" of some sorts. Typically, Gekkō gained this mask by subjugating his Inner Hollow. He normally dons his mask by placing one of his hands over his face, and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask, summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. His bodily appearance changes as well. His black hair remains mostly the same however. His robe remains nearly the same. Being a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with white lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. With the mask in place, Gekkō's eyes are virtually unseeable, however like most Vizards, his irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His voice also has a slight Hollow echo to it. With the mask, he gains access to increased physical enhancements, and the traditional Hollow powers. Due to being the first to obtain Hollow powers, Gekkō has enhanced mask duration and can maintain the mask for an extended amount of time. Gekkō prefers not to use this power in addition to his Bankai, as such a combination could cause drastic and in the worst cases, fatal results. When in his complete Hollow for, he dons a stark white Hollow mask with two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, that are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. : 'Power Augmentation: Like with most Vizards, Gekkō's mask gives him a tremendous increase in all of his former abilities. His strength, speed, and overall power input is now far greater than what they where before. An example of this would be his strength; with one well placed punch he can decimate the ground below and turn it into complete ruble. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the already formidable spiritual power Gekkō possess is greatly enhanced. Also due to his immense, yet controlled Reiatsu, Gekkō can stay within this form for extended amounts of time. While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Gekkō possesses increases drastically. Misora noted that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of a Shinigami, but more like she was watching her friend transform into a demon. These effects that his reiatsu give off could also be an side-effect of his dark heritage. Hollow Combat: Being in this form allows Gekkō to tap into his more primal side. With his hollow powers released, Gekkou becomes a warrior of supreme skill, as his natural instincts are greatly heightened,his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow form also makes Gekkō more ruthless. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Gekkou displays less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. Gekkō's instincts reach an unfathomable level, and his rate of adaption increases drastically. After only seeing a certain attack once, Gekkō can automatically develop a counterattack to completely negate the attack. Enhanced Physical Prowess: Gekkō's already impressive physical abilities increase tremendously, as a result of the Hollow mask. This gives him uniquely inhuman abilities and endows him with physical prowess far beyond that of a normal Shinigami. His incredible strength, speed, agility, endurance, and durability increases dramatically. '''Cero: '''While in his Hollowfied form, Gekkō can call forth and fire a crimson cero. Its destructive properties are almost unholy as it can cause a massive explosion on impact. Stats Trivia Contrary to the canon storyline, Gekkō Kirameki is the captain of the 5th Division instead of Shinji Hirako. His Hero Theme is Well Enough Alone by Chevelle His Battle theme is Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin According to the author, despite his seemingly vast array of abilities, Gekkō is only a captain level combatant. Gekkō Kirameki Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male